


sweating all your sins out (putting all your thoughts back together)

by precognition



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Marineford, Trans Male Character, it's just fairly vanilla sex with a little banter, marco deserves to get eaten out just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precognition/pseuds/precognition
Summary: title from cringe - matt maesonmarco has the worst day of his life, but at least he gets a good fuck out of it.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	sweating all your sins out (putting all your thoughts back together)

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just sex. i think marco deserves nice things like getting fucked real good and shanks can provide that. have fun.

When the war ends, when the fighting quiets on the battlefield, and when at least some of the bodies have been collected from where their blood is staining the ground, the Whitebeard Pirates retreat.

The Moby has sunk beneath the waves, but there are enough allied vessels to carry most of the crew, and Shanks offers the Red Force for the rest. Marco is in no position to turn down charity, so he accepts the offer, electing to remain with the portion of the crew who don’t fit elsewhere. 

There’s a logic to his decision - the Emperor is still an enemy, and Marco needs to be there to protect his crew should things go wrong. The truth, though, is that Marco has known Shanks since they were children on rival ships, and the former first mate is aware that there is no one who better understands the cold feeling of your captain dying to keep you safe.

* * *

The sun has long since set when Marco finally stands, and he pauses for a moment to look at the stars. He’s not a religious man, but he sends out a quick prayer for his father and his brother anyway, before slipping quietly through the darkened hallways of the Red Force.

When he pushes open the door to the captain’s cabin, Shanks is already sitting on the bed waiting, and Marco appreciates that he doesn’t comment on the hour. His shirt is unbuttoned slightly, and Marco’s eyes focus on the sliver of tanned chest that peeks through. He reaches to undo the rest, but a firm grip catches his hand.

“Marco.”

Marco’s gaze remains on the buttons, but when Shanks releases his wrist to tilt his chin up, he doesn’t move. There’s no pity in the other man’s eyes as his steady gaze rests on the bags under Marco’s eyes, and the spots where his cheeks are blotchy from tears.

“Is this really what you want?”

Marco snorts out a laugh. He appreciates Shanks’ care, of course, but he’s not fragile, even now. He looks Shanks in the eyes as he responds.

“I’ve just had the worst day of my life, the least I could get out of it would be some decent sex.”

* * *

Shanks doesn’t waste time after that, flipping Marco around with surprising dexterity for a man with one arm, and pushing him into the bed, wrists above his head. Marco presses against his hands, but Shanks’ grip is like iron. 

When Shanks leans down to mouth at his neck, he regrets not struggling more. The noises he’s making are frankly embarrassing, and he wishes he had a hand to cover his mouth. As if Shanks can tell what he’s thinking, he chuckles against Marco’s neck. The resulting vibrations make the blond let out a whimper, and when Shanks bites down, he moans, bucking up in a desperate attempt for friction.

Unfortunately, Shanks is hovering just above where Marco can reach. As much as this irritates him, Marco is impressed by the upper body strength it takes to maintain this position with only one arm. Shanks continues biting down his neck, and Marco writhes in exasperation. Damn his patience.

* * *

By the time Shanks has finally decided to move past what Marco highly suspects is some kind of oral fixation, the latter is flushed straight down his chest and dripping wet. The other man gives him a lazy smile as he slides down Marco’s chest to unbutton his pants. For a second, Marco thinks he’s going to do it with his  _ teeth _ , but then the grip on his wrists has released, and before he can even move his hands to a more comfortable position, Shanks has deftly undone his buttons and removed the offending article of clothing.

Laid out on the bed of a rival captain, legs spread open to display his soaked pussy, Marco feels a second of hot, burning shame, but then Shanks’ head is between his thighs and he doesn’t have much of a second to think about that at all, what with the way the other man’s is licking into him with practiced, filthy motions. He’s talented with his tongue in more ways then one, Marco thinks, and he lets out a breathless laugh as Shanks finally touches his aching clit.

* * *

It doesn’t take more than five minutes before Marco is shaking through his first orgasm of the night, and Shanks slips tricky fingers into him easily to work him through a second shortly thereafter. He's breathing heavily when he comes down from the high, but Marco can see Shanks undressing through glazed eyes.

“Condom?”

Marco shakes his head. He can’t get pregnant, and any diseases he might catch would just be burned away by his phoenix anyway. Shanks nods, and slides back onto the bed next to Marco, tossing him a pillow. Marco arranges himself obligingly, hips pushed back and face tucked to the side.

The burn as Shanks slides into him is the best thing he’s felt all day, and he finally lets himself relax fully as the redhead begins to move. The stretch of his walls is on just the right side of pain, and Shanks has  _ excellent _ aim when it comes to his g-spot. His first two orgasms have left him worn-out, and he just pushes his face into the pillow and hopes he doesn’t drool too much as he feels himself filled again and again.

It could be minutes or hours later when he feels himself finally come, and the tightening of his walls seems to push Shanks over the edge too, as he feels the other man spill into him. When he pulls out, Marco doesn’t bother trying to clean himself up, just flopping down on the bed, rolling a little to avoid the wet spot. Within a minute, he’s out like a light.

Shanks sighs, and goes to get a towel to clean the blond up with. It’s the least he can do, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked or if you didn't maybe we can kiss


End file.
